In pulsating burners of the kind in question, there is a fuel nozzle at the inlet to direct the stream of fuel axially into the first chamber in a direction towards a central area of the pertinent partition wall in the combustion chamber. In the case where a liquid fuel such as oil is used, vaporization is already obtained in the inlet, but a portion of the fuel will impinge on the partition wall in the form of vapour or fuel drops. For all conditions, some cooling of the partition wall is obtained, and this cooling can be so heavy in some cases that the fuel carbonizes, to be deposited as soot, which results in operational disturbances, especially when starting.
The object of the invention is to avoid this problem, and this is achieved in accordance with the invention. The hot body in accordance with the invention spreads out the fuel while coming up to a temperature high enough to be substantially above the carbonization temperature of the fuel by a large margin. The desired intense heating of the hot body is done with the aid of the hot gases in the first chamber in the combustion chamber, and by heat transmission from the partition wall to the hot body via the foot of the latter.
The hot body in accordance with the invention spreads the fuel and screens off the central area of the partition wall, which thus cannot be struck by cooling fuel. The hot body simultaneously contributes, as is known in the art, to stabilizing the combustion in the combustion chamber.
To further increase heating of the hot body, its foot can to advantage be formed as a pillar extending through an opening in the partition wall to be situated in the hot gases in the outlet.